<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once in a While by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311423">Once in a While</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sword Art Online (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, background Eydis/Alice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirito and Eugeo chose new casual outfits for a casual hangout with only two of them for the first time. Rulid Trio in real world AU, crack-ish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, YujiKiriweek2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once in a While</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for day 7 of YujiKiri Fanweek 2020. Prompt: Free.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>‘This is all Eugeo’s fault!’</em>, Kirito internally screams. Yesterday, his partner took a look at his wardrobe and stared at him with an incredulous look.</p><p><br/>
“Why are these all black?”</p><p><br/>
“It’s my most favorite color, what about it?”</p><p><br/>
“Don’t you have any better and more colorful variety of clothes? No wonder Lisbeth and Asuna jabbed at you for your boring fashion sense.”</p><p><br/>
“Alright, Mr. Part-time Model, I don’t get to wear fancy clothes for photoshoots like you, but it also doesn’t mean you can insult my preference.”</p><p><br/>
“You can try to change your style once in a while. Tomorrow is our first hangout in a long while, I’d like it to be a little special. At least consider doing it for me, then?” He winked and smiled cheekily.</p><p><br/>
It’s always when Eugeo acts like this that Kirito wants to screw him up in some way, so he made his first attack by rubbing Eugeo’s hair aggressively. Eugeo fought back by tickling him and made him fall on the bed. It was a long night of two boys wrestling each other, just like when they were kids.</p><p><br/>
----------</p><p><br/>
Now Kirito is standing in front of a mirror in Alice’s rented house’s guest room, staring at his own reflection wearing a dark green jacket over a normal white T-shirt with a blue stripe and a black stripe across his chess. His jeans are still black though, since he doesn’t have any other kind of jeans, but this will do, right? It’s not his favorite style, but at least it’s more presentable than what Sugu originally chose for him, which has too much green for his liking.</p><p><br/>
They have chosen Alice’s house as the first rendezvous, Alice won’t come with them but she still needs them to accompany her to the nearest train station before she comes to the beach with her energetic senior Eydis for weekend (‘It’s not a date I tell you!’ Alice screamed at Kirito while he and Eugeo were smirking knowingly). He’s now waiting for his partner, wondering what kind of clothes Eugeo would choose. He’s seen Eugeo wearing casual clothes for modeling before, and even as a guy he admits his partner looks so handsome in them. Eugeo might not believe it himself, but he really is popular with his looks. Kirito saw many high school girls who bought fashion magazines and glued their eyes at Eugeo’s photos. Many elders also like Eugeo for his helpful, humble and kind attitude. Kirito would like it more if Eugeo is able to see his own worth, even when Kirito doesn’t say it.</p><p><br/>
The door opens right then and Kirito looks up at Eugeo expectantly… only to see Eugeo wearing the most hideous set of clothes he’s ever laid eyes on.</p><p><br/>
“…Eugeo, what’s that?”</p><p><br/>
“The outfit I chose, don’t I look good?” Eugeo beams, “You look fine too, much better than your usual all-black style.”</p><p><br/>
“Thanks about that. But I can’t think the same about you today. Why is that jacket <em>pink</em>?”</p><p><br/>
“I don’t see what’s wrong with it”, Eugeo scoffs.</p><p><br/>
“Not to mention the patterns on your T-shirt, who can ever think <em>pink – orange – light blue</em> are good combination?”</p><p><br/>
“Now you’re exaggerating. I like the pink jacket, and the T-shirt looks very interesting so I want to try it on too.”</p><p><br/>
“…Eugeo, what about your previous clothes?”</p><p><br/>
“Since I didn’t have enough money for new clothes, the modeling agency let me borrow some of them after I finished my photoshoots. Now that I have saved up some amount, I returned them and bought these clothes for myself.”</p><p><br/>
“…You might have a more terrible fashion sense than me, at least I know you shouldn’t combine such colors together unless you want to make yourself look like a clown. The modeling agency must know this, that’s why they’d rather let you wear their clothes home rather than let you dress yourself. Take them off, and go back to your default <em>blue</em>, you look hella more fine with that.”</p><p><br/>
“So what if I don’t take these off? I bought them, I like them, and I’ll wear them.”</p><p><br/>
Sigh, Eugeo can be deadass stubborn at times. “At least try on my outfit and you’ll see for yourself.”</p><p><br/>
Eugeo sticks his tongue out, “No!”</p><p><br/>
“Why you!”</p><p><br/>
They end up wrestling each other to the floor again and it turns into a tickle fight. None of them want to relent. Amidst it Kirito tries to take Eugeo’s T-shirt off while Eugeo kicks off the other’s knees, their clothes are wrinkled and they’re laughing loudly. When they get tired, Kirito looks at Eugeo beneath him and realizes that their faces are at kissing distance.</p><p><br/>
The door suddenly opens. Kirito and Eugeo look up. There’s Alice standing there, looking very unamused.</p><p><br/>
“I knew that a day like this would come. At least <em>lock the door next time</em>. I don’t want Selka to come home just to scream at you two making out on the floor!”</p><p><br/>
“It’s not what you think!”, both Kirito and Eugeo scream at Alice’s disbelieved face.</p><p><br/>
“And also Eugeo, you look terribly awful today, yesterday outfit was way better.” Alice replies much to Eugeo’s sulky face, “I have to go tell Eydis that you two have to finish your own business. I’ll leave the key, enjoy yourself.” She leaves while Eugeo is blushing and Kirito is calling her an idiot.</p><p><br/>
----------</p><p>In the end, they decide this isn’t so bad, Alice’s rented house is much bigger and more luxury than Eugeo’s small apartment. They can do some exploration first, and maybe Kirito will actually pull Eugeo to do the “business” Alice implied. It will be fun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I originally wanted to do all 7 days' prompts before the Corona virus turned all my plans upside down &gt;"&lt;. First time posting fic here, thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>